


Tea and Camera

by Hinechan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, No Name!AU, Oneshot, Reporter!Eren, Singer!Levi, Ummm..., how do i say this..., i wrote it quite quickly so there's probably some grammar mistakes, idk it just moves really slowly and relaxing, photographer!eren, settle moves ??, shortfic, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinechan/pseuds/Hinechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has an appointment with the up rising band: "No Name". Even though it was quite a bad day for Eren, the interview has become rather interesting in unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oekaki-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Oekaki-chan).



> The idea just come over me as i see a fanart by Oekaki-chan fanart which is this one: http://oekaki-chan.tumblr.com/post/100831465089/why-cant-i-stop-putting-the-uni-thing-in-my  
> Check her/him out!? i don't really know about Oekaki-chan gender but Oekaki's fanarts are amazing, i wish i was Oekaki-chan friend cuz Oekaki is cool-laguu ^_^ go fangirl over her now people!!  
> And No Name!AU is just cool and fit, i love it. (plus i just read one with the same AU like 2 days ago, and i can't remember the name, sr)  
> btw, Eren is 22 and Levi is like 29 or 30 sth, but people don't know about it. and slightly OOC  
> Enjoy guys! Hope you like it!

"WHAT?! What do you mean I have to go ALONE!?" Eren slams the table as he screams at his Chief Editor, Erwin Smith, who is running around in his office try to finding something that Eren simply just doesn't really care right now.

Running hand through his hair, Erwin scowling as he speaks: "Eren, I am really sorry but you have to go alone. You know how hard it was for us to make an appointment with No Name, it's 3 months in advanced for this, Eren, 3-freaking-months! And right now you are the only one available, Jean is with Armin at the airplane crash site, you know that. Sasha already had her vacation paper signed and she won't be here until next week, even we call her now she won't be able to make it, it's a 6-hours trip by cars to make it back here." He let out a long sigh as he closes the lockers he was searching, seems like he haven't find whatever it is yet. Erwin moving back to the table as he speaks: "We are a new editing department; there are only a few of us so this is one of these many times we will have to face employee shortage like this. You need to push through it, please for the sake of the department, Eren"

Eren lets out a long breath that he didn't know he was holding the whole time: "Alright... I will try. Just gimme the Camera and run me through how to use it, it was always Jean taking the photo anyway." Erwin smiles in relief as he open his desk drawers, takes out his old camera and gives to Eren: "It's a Canon PowerShot SX30 IS, I hope you have some idea how to use this thing?" Eren just reluctantly shake his head as his answers: "I use some camera before and it was my phone" Erwin once again sighs: "Okay, lemme just running through it for you, but try to keep up okay? You have like 15 minutes before heading off to the appointment"

With much determination, Eren tries his best to listen to his Editor but it didn't turn out so well, all the camera phrases he can hardly understand, don't even talk about remember it. "Use the single point Focus grid and push back button" what the heck is focus grid? Back button? This is a camera, not computer! Why does it have backspace? With so much unanswered confusion, time already up and here is Erwin pushing Eren out of his office, wishing him best of luck.

Walking out to his car, Eren mumbles to himself, tries to remember everything but failing even more as he goes on so he just flank it, gets in the car. As he keys the car and starts the engine, he looks at the camera, grasps his reporter ID card to make sure he has it on him and thinks: "I can't believe this is happening..." He softly pressing his head against the wheels gathers himself together before he drives off the parking lots and gets to the road.

\--Three months ago--

Erwin slams the office doors in as he entered the room, announcing with much enthusiasm: "Hey everyone, you will not believe what we just have scored!" As soon as he finished the question, everyone eyes is focus on him, waiting. "We will have an interview with No Name Band, exclusive after the end of their national tour around US!!" This is huge; the small new editing department got a chance to interview one of the most popular bands right now in the country. Everyone screaming and jumping around the room celebrating, this could be a new page for the department, they will have an exclusive interview in 3 months, the reputation will be boosted! Then a question breaks out by Sasha: "Wait, who will go interview them though?" Armin smiles as he recommends: "I would say Eren and Jean, since they are the best at what they do, Eren for his humor and Jean for his amazing photographing skills" Erwin quickly takes it into his consideration: "I will think about it".

Turns out, after 2 days, Armin's idea was accepted and Eren is in charge. However, Eren quickly withdraw from it the days later. Why? Because he know why Armin having such an idea like that: Armin knows Eren is one of the biggest fan of No Name, not just lately, but since they just started, first CD and all. He should be happy for such an opportunity... but turns out it would be one of the things Eren most worried about: he afraid his fanboy feels would totally wreck his professionalism. In the whole two days, he having those imagine interview of him with the band and it just keep leading to embarrassing situation and very unprofessional, because one of them end up where he would kiss the lead singer, Levi, who happen to be his favorite. He has a huge crush on Levi, mesmerized by his voice, amazed by his moves and most of all, he always wonders about how Levi eyes would look like up close; there only a few times Levi's bandage slips off a bit and reveal his eye and those times can only be a handful of time, no, maybe 4 times most and 3 of those are way back when they were not popular much so there is no picture proof, just rumor. He saw it in a picture one time in live show, maybe the dancing a bit too rough, his bandage slips, but maybe because the spotlight too bright so Levi instantly cover up his face and some assistants help him tie it back up, he keeps singing all the way through though, which is very professional of him.

Eren talks to Erwin, try to convince him that Armin is much better for the job but carefully not to let the whole fanboy thing slips out, he afraid that Erwin won't let him do such a job in the future, when he is ready of course... Erwin agreed to let Armin takes over. Eren is not sad, he knows he hasn't ready for this then...

 

\-- Now --

And now, he isn't ready enough either.

Armin should be the one taking this interview but to Erwin words earlier, he was close to the crash-site, and so is Jean because his house was in the range so they meet up at the place. Sasha on vacation, Connie is also busy with another appointment with Christa at a convention in town, which leaves him the only one left who is a reporter, but sadly for him, no free photographer in sight so he will have to do that as well.

Eren prays to god that he won't mess this up and it wouldn't go like he imagined which is weird to say but it might just be the best thing that could happen now.

 

\-- At MARIA HOTEL --

Eren arrived at the destination: "Hotel? What a weird place to have an interview! Maybe they are tired and all after the tour..." He takes the documents, Camera and his family baked good with him; Eren just intended to give the package to Armin so he can send it to the band but ended up giving it to them himself now. "How ironic..." He mumbles to himself as he locks the car.

Even though, while in the car, he calmed himself, assure that everything will be fine; but now, as he walks out of the parking lot to the reception of the hotel, his heart start to beat way too fast, nervousness start to taking over him, for 2 secs he thought of moving the appointment to another but then how? He has no place to say so, he's just a reporter, also it takes three months for this, and it too late to rearrange things now. With all his courage, he steps in the hotel, toward the reception table.

Before he can even ask the receptionist, a voice interrupted him: "Excuse me, are you the reporter from the Titan Journal Press?" As his newspaper name being called, he turned to see a woman with shoulder-length dark blonde hair standing behind him. "Yes, I am, excuse me but are you..." The woman smiles and answered before Eren can finished his question: "I'm No Name's assistant manager, the name is Petra, Petra Ral"

Eren fully turns his body toward her and politely shakes her hand with both his: " Yes, hello Ms. Ral, sorry to keep everyone waiting, the traffic was quite heavy today" He answered.

"Come on, let's get moving, he is waiting for you." Petra said with a friendly smile, which ease Eren's nervousness a whole lot. "Are you going alone? Mr... Ah, I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name before" She looks at Eren questioning. He realized he messed up; he didn't even introduce himself to her. He fumbles a bit: "Ahh, I'm so sorry, it was rude of me to not introducing myself properly, my name is Eren Jaeger, but you can just call me Eren. And yes I am going alone, there supposed to be two of us but he have to go to the crash-site in Trost city." Petra silently nods her head understanding the situation and leads Eren to the elevator.

As the elevator door closing, Eren realize something: "Did you say 'he'?" Petra is a bit confuse but she remember eventually: "Ah, yes, it's a bit unlucky but... yesterday when we arrived at the hotel, Hange-san came down with a flu, and kind of lost the voice, eventhough speaking is possible but the doctor recommend not to or only a few word is the best. Mike-san has food-poisoning last night as well, which is really odd because his smelling is quite good but he had no idea what make him sick. So today, only Levi-san is able to give the interview, we suggest put off the interview to another date but the schedule was tight and it was too late to move it as well so Levi-san decided he could do it alone." Petra smile and put her hands on Eren's arm: "I hope it not trouble you much but Levi-san is not actually a talkative person so i really hope the interview could go well. we can put it off if you agree to, but it will take at least five months for you to be able to do this again."

Eren surprising himself as he thinks he should put it off, but it will take another 5 months, and he would not be able to let Erwin and everyone in the department down like this. So he assure Petra and himself: "No, it'll be fine, I can handle it, maybe" he assures himself even more as he thinks an exclusive interview with Levi will be one of a kind, other interviews done before are usually answered by Hange or sometime Mike, Levi only speaks when he required to; Eren smiles to himself as he and Petra walks out the elevator.

They are on floor 35, the highest floor of the hotel, "Don't tell me he lives in the Suite room..." he thought to himself... and indeed he was stopped in front of the suite room, the Door with the golden plate numbers 3501. Petra knocks on the door and speaks: "Sir, it's Petra, the reported came, can we come in?" There are sound shuffles around in room, approaching footsteps following by the door unlocking sound. Petra pushes the door in and let Eren in first. Just as he always imagine, the room was huge, they even have a living room section, huge ass balcony, is it a Jacuzzi outside!? He wonder what the bathroom look likes. And the Bed, oh god the bed is huge, he can imagine he can rolls around on it three times from one side to side and still have some space left. Gosh why did they make the bed so huge for? Eren face burns up a bit as his fanboy mind takes over for a few second, those thoughts should not making its appearance right here right now. Those imagine of him with the certain someone bed can be stored and use later at the private space of his room.

That certain someone he was thinking of is right now is making some tea on the counter near the sofa set. "Damn, he always look so fine in suits, even on stage he look hot..." Eren remember those time he goes to the show as a fan in the crowds, the suit Levi in every show also makes him all hot and bother, he bets all that tailored suit cost a tons of money and a mastered tailor to make those, fitted at all he right places. Noticing a white bandage part hid under his hair, Eren is a bit bummed out, what is he expects? Levi to take off the bandage for him? Eren wants to slap himself for allowing his mind to think such a thing like that.

Petra voice interrupts his thoughts: "Mr. Levi, is there anything you need?" Her voice from the doorway asking the singer softly.

"No, I'm fine. You can leave." Levi still back against the door answered Petra while still making his tea, pouring hot water into the cups, two cups to be exact. "Yes sir, if there is anything you need, just calls my cellphone." Petra nods even though Levi didn't see it and quietly close the door behind her, leaving only Eren and Levi in the room.

It was quite... too quiet, Eren thinks he can hear the clock ticking and winds blows softly from the outside in, he stand awkwardly in silence in the middle of the room, Levi still finishing the tea, putting them in a tray with some other things. Eren looks at Levi back as he moves from the counter to the sofa, settings the tray down on the table and sits on the large sofa, facing Eren for the first time. Even though the bandage covering his eyes but somehow, Eren can feel his gaze upon his face, his whole body in general, Levi could be checking Eren out and he wouldn't even know about it.

Suddenly, Levi signals Eren to the armchair, Eren, even with a bit fumbles, makes it to the sofa, put his document on the table, along with his camera, but put the gift bag down next to the table feet out of Levi's sight. As soon as Eren able to sit down, Levi ask him, and quite surprise Eren because the first sentence he talk to Eren was: "With Milk, Sugar or Lemon?" Eren, even though a bit stunted, quickly answered: "Two sugar, please. And my name is Eren, Eren Jaeger from the Titan Journal Press. It's a pleasure to meet you." Eren politely held out both hand, waiting for a greeting handshake; Levi quickly applied and then goes back to the tea, putting two sugar cubes in Eren's cup and one for him, then add some lemon in his as well. Meanwhile, noticing Levi already put the napkin on his laps, Eren figures he should do the same.

Levi quickly yet elegantly, offers him the extra cup of tea he made; quickly realize it, Eren immediately remember the tea etiquette his mother taught him when he was young; which sound weird for a boy but when he was little, he always enjoy the little time he spend with his mom and his adopted sister, Mikasa, tea party time, it always amaze him how extricated yet fascinating the tea etiquette can be, and he remember it partially. Receiving the tea with two hands, one under the saucer, one on the handle, Eren swiftly and carefully take the tea cup from Levi. Levi retrieves his hands and takes up his own tea cup; Eren notice Levi didn't use the handle like he does, but takes the brim of the tea cups and takes a small sip from his cups, as for Eren quietly stir the cup with the tea spoon and try to make a small talk: "Tea party at 5PM, quiet fitting for you and the appointment, don't you think?"

A small smile appears on Levi lips: "Not bad, you seem to know the French tea etiquette, I'm impressed, brat like you nowaday are rare." Wincing a bit at the word 'Brat', Eren let it slide, setting his cup down, reach down to the bag at the table foot: "This supposed to be a gift at the end of the interview, however, it seem to be more fitting to give it now" He puts the box on the table, opens it, reveals a box full of Chocolate Eclairs. Levi seems rather interested, sitting straight compare to him slacking back on the sofa before, takes one Eclairs from the box and a small bite was taken. Eclair was filled with sweet, smooth and soft cream, the chocolate was a bit bitter but the whole thing together is just the right combination. Levi moans softly at the sweet taste of the Eclairs, very fulfilling and somewhat familiar.

"Where did you buy this?" Levi asks as he takes another bite. Eren is still a bit distracted because of Levi's moan, it was rather... unexpected; snap out of the trance, he answered: "It was my mother who made it, but we do have a small cafe shop selling these Eclairs, it's called 'Kleiner Garten', or 'Small Garden' in English". As Eren explain, Levi close the box lid and put it in his laps, looking at the cafe shop name printed on the lid, fingers slid across the golden name on the red velvet box, smiling to himself and says softly: "I have been there, a long time ago..." Eren surprises at Levi reply: "Are you sure? If you have been, i would have notice it, or your fan would have notice it."

Levi doesn't reply Eren, he quietly look at Eren, inspecting him, meanwhile, Eren shifting subtlety in his seat, feeling naked under Levi stares, because Levi can see him, top to toes, reads him like a book, yet for Eren, the only thing he can read is Levi body movement, something that he wasn't good at. People says the eyes is the window of the soul, Eren can understand it now, very clearly, all he can see now, a very good looking guy in a suit, he really likes his stage persona. Interruptedly, Levi stands up from his sofa, moves to the counter before and get a silver plate match with the teaset: including the teapot, the creamer, the pitcher and the tray itself, everything is either silver or silver plating. Sits back in his seat, Levi open the box again, putting the Eclairs out on the plate and set in the tray, make it a part of the whole set. "Now it's complete..." Levi whispered to himself.

"So" Levi says abruptly, "yes?" Eren is rather clueless, doesn't understand what Levi trying to say.

"The interview, what do you want to ask?" Levi mention to Eren. Eren, who was almost like in trance, snapped out of his state and grasp his document: "Oh right, i almost forgot. I'm sorry for wasting your time, we can start now." Eren takes out the paper with the question that Armin prepared and a recording device, he rather use an old time recorder than a phone to record because what if the phone ring interrupting the interview, overall, phone on the table is already unprofessional. Right before he hit the record button, Levi says softly: "I don't mind, it is a nice tea party, I'm my pleasure to have it with you." Eren wishes he hit the record button sooner.

The whole interview went by smoothly, Eren asked the scripted question and Levi answered it, most of it are about the finished tour, about some rumors around his relationship states, which reveal that he didn't have any lovers, the rumors of romance between him and the bass player, Hange is quickly rejected, "Hange is a good friend, i consider Hange as a close or best friend, but there nothing romance going on between the two of us." Even some question for the fangirls service: his taste in women, his favorite place to go, his favorite food, etc. Eren try to make this to be an exclusive for Levi rather than the whole band. His answer about his woman is rather vague, more about feelings than gender or "Gender doesn't matter" he said; Eren also blushes a little bit when Levi answered: "Eclairs, for now" as his favorite treat. After a bit more than an hour later, asking and answering, clever remarks and commenting, Eren do almost all the talking, and typical Levi still choose his word carefully and speaks what need to be.

"Thank you for your time, Levi-san, I hope your band next tour and next Album will come out smoothly and loved by all the fans. Represent for the Titan Journal Press, thank you once again." Eren closing the conversation smoothly, Levi nods in reply so Eren reach for the recorder and turn it off. Levi's sipping on the tea as Eren put the papers back in the files and tuck the recorder back in the bag. "Excuse me, Mr.Levi..." Levi looks up from his tea "I also have to takes some picture for the article as well... if you don't mind..." "Sure." He replied, allowing Eren to takes some pictures if he wants to, drinking the rest of the cold tea, he makes himself and Eren new ones, he likes his tea hot and fresh.

"Oh wait!" Eren put down the camera and reach into his bag once again. "Fresh black tea from my mother shop, i hope it fit your taste" Handing Levi a box of tea with two hands, Eren hope Levi will like it. He takes it and open the wooden box lid and meet a clear plastic bag inside full of dry tea leaves, tears it open, he crunches a few leaves in his thumb and index finger and give it a small sniff. "Good stuff" he says quietly, but enough for Eren to hear. Levi stands up from his seat, picks up the teapot and move to the counter, dumping and cleaning the teapot thoroughly before dries it with a towel, till then that he put the new leaves in and pour some boiled water in. That's when he notices Eren, who could have moved from his seat with Levi and stay away from him for a distance and try to take some picture of him making tea... but look like he struggles for a while and haven't takes any photos yet.

"What's wrong?" Levi steps closer to Eren, who still has his eyes glue to the camera screen, trying to make sense of it; for Levi, he'd done with the tea, now he just have to wait for a few minute for the leaves to fuse with the water. "The pictures, they are all out of focus... not all, but most of them are. I don't remember how to reset the focus and all that stuff..." He fumbles with the words from his memories; try his best to remember what Erwin said. Suddenly, a pair of hands wrap around his and gently takes the camera from his, Eren flinches as the warmth from the unexpected hands, soft and gentle, as soon as Eren hands moves away from the heat and touch, he already miss it.

"Canon... Powershot lines huh...very good choice" Levi says as he inspecting the camera " SX 30 or something, my editor said, it's belong to my editor camera. I'm not very good with it, you see, haha" Eren try to laugh it off but it was quiet awkward, because... they are too close, the strap is still around his neck, the more Levi spins and tug the camera, Eren has to move closer to him, shorten the distance between them. Levi is pushing button, screen appears more things, columns and words Eren doesn't understand but all he could think now is Levi's smell in his nose, is he using cologne? It's fresh, smell earthy and like slight pine and mints... like the smell of the forest after the rain... if he just close his eyes, he could remember the time he went to the log cabin with his family in an outing trip, he and Mikasa hugs his mom through the stormy night... yes, it's the smell that he sensed in that morning... Unconsciously, he just wants to hug someone, relive his memory when he was 8, it was so peaceful...

"Oi..." Levi's voice wakes him up from the dream, realizing he has both his arms around the other's shoulders, pulling him close, so close that Levi's forehead is now on his shoulder, the only thing separating them is the camera. "AH! I'm sorry!!" Eren quickly move backs but the camera straps is still there which pulls the brunette back in and almost fall into Levi as the singer was holding the camera in firm grip. Levi doesn't seem to mind much though, Eren quietly takes the straps over his head to move away from Levi, preventing such thing happen again.

Levi hold the camera ups and take a few shot of the sofa, review it then some more adjusting... only a moment later, with the camera still in front of his face, Levi says as he aim the lenses at Eren: "I fixed it." Eren is a bit surprise at how unexpectedly well Levi with camera, he haven't read anything about Levi having experience with camera, especially old ones; Eren smiles as he looks at the camera," Really?" as he just says so, the camera makes a shuttle sound, which caught Eren by surprise and incredibly embarrassed. "Did... Did you just take a picture of me?" Levi just silently flick through the shots he made of Eren, all look pretty clear and sharp... and cute... Levi smiles to himself: "Something just never changes, huh?" Eren reaches for the camera but missed as Levi moves away and takes more shots of Eren in action. They ends up chasing around for a while, and Eren swear he heard Levi snickers and giggles once or twice at he looks at Eren silly poses in the pictures.

Levi eventually give Eren his camera back so he can check his teapot. Eren flicks through the picture, he takes like over 50 shots, and most of them look pretty sharp and clear. "Wow! How did you do it?" Eren amazed standing beside Levi as he pours the tea into the tea cups. Levi once again, wraps his hands around Eren's to hold the camera to show him how, this time Eren didn't flinch, but he still blushing really hard... because their heads are touching, Levi voice is so close to him, his deep voice do wonders to his stomach, it might have just done a back-flip in there, who knows? Levi flick through the menu, point out the one and button and say: "This is the single point focus grid" it does sounds familiar "place the point over the thing you want to take a picture" He points the camera at the teapot not far from them "push this button, this is the back button," another familiar word "it will focus on the thing and then take a picture" the shuttle sounds again, the review of a sharp and clear picture of a teapot. "And for moving objects, use this feature, the Al-Servo, i know it’s weird, but use it to track the object even if it's moving. Now you try it." Levi finished his explanation and let go of Eren hands.

This time around Eren puts efforts into his shot, try what he was taught. It works this time, a clear picture of Levi focus on his tea pouring business, clearly satisfy with the result, Eren smiles widely and takes more picture of Levi with much more confidences, but somehow, he still miss the moment Levi smirk at Eren's goofiness. 

From then, Eren onto Levi's every steps: Levi sitting on the sofa, relaxing, Levi drinking his tea, moving around the room with his teacup, sometimes looks at Eren's lense but Eren can't take a picture of Levi eyes, they are still cover in bandage. As for Levi, once more time, the nostalgic feels come back to him, the taste, the smell of the tea once again bring him back to the seat next to the window, the sight of busy street but the bottom of the window has his attention more, the flowers was beautiful, like miniature garden... small garden, and a certain middle school boy running the shop helping his mom serving the table, he hated kids because they are messy, noisy; but he loves the kid for some reason, he cleans the table, bring him the drink, his black tea, it was peaceful. Standing at the balcony, Levi feels the wind in his face, flow through his hair, Eren still following him; try to find the best angle for the photos.

The bandage suddenly feels sweaty, too tight, not fitting for the smell of the moment, he wants to be himself around people for once, someone else that not just his manager, his bands members. As the shutter sounds keep going on, Levi setting the tea down on the short table in the balcony and use his hands and untie the knot behind his head, letting the bandage slips out from his face, free his eyes from the fabric prison.

For Eren, shocked from Levi's action, Eren try to keep his hands from too shaky and stiff and takes even more shots, Eren begging in his mind "More, please, look this way Levi, want to see .. Your..." Levi turns his way "eyes..."

Through the camera vision, Levi sharp grey and blue-ish eyes gazing at him, even though the camera, he feels like it piecing through him, to his souls. Levi stands on the balcony, relax, soft winds through his hair, the yellow and orange-ish sky of a late sunset as his background... it was glorious, so intimate in a way he can't explain... However, Levi turns fully and reaches for the camera, pulls it down, and says: "Photographer shouldn't takes photos of me with my bandage off, that's violated the rules. Gimme your memory card, i will erase those image myself." Eren looks a bit surprise but nods and follow Levi inside again. 

As Levi looking for his Laptop, Eren flick through what he tooks, the first picture shows up, which is the last one he took...

It was breathtaking, the steel blue cold eyes just slips through the space of his fingers, a clear and sharp shot of Levi's eye, the kind of eye people get lost in too frequent for their own good. Eren sit quietly, just staring at the photo, the steel blue eye, looking at him, looking right through him...to his souls it seems...

"Oi Eren, gimme that card." Levi plops down right next to him, Eren didn't realize instead of seating in his armchair, he sit on the long sofa, and now Levi is right next to him with the laptop in his laps. Eren fumble with the camera try to find where the memory card slot is; Levi rolls his eyes as he takes the Camera from Eren hands and quickly takes out the card, sets the camera on the table and slide the card in his laptop.

Eren tries to slide away from Levi, keeping the distance, but Levi motion him to sit closer: "Look closely, I have the right chose what you can put on your paper, right? It's my picture after all..." Eren reluctantly sit close again, shoulder to shoulder, head to head, Levi points out the picture he wants and makes comment like: "Lucky shots for a rookie" Eren just laughs it off because technically it's true.

Levi suddenly turns his head and says: "Can you fetch me the tea cup outside the balcony and pour me some new tea, please?" Feeling the breath on his face, Eren quickly stands up and says: "Yes sir" He quickly walks away to hide his burning face and also do his task. Meanwhile, Levi smirks and with a quick slide of his mouse, he selects all of the pictures of Eren and his pictures without the bandage and pastes it in his computer folder. The moment Eren's back, everything has been done and evident windows have all been closed. Then they continue to check more pictures.

After everything is done, Levi suddenly says: "Eren, there is something I want to show you" he quickly clicking on some folders, deep inside even more folders, and the last file was one of a few other files, but the one he clicked was names: "Fav Cafe". As he clicks in the picture, Eren gasps in surprise: "Hey! That is my mom's cafe shop! You truly were there before!" as other pictures goes by, the more Eren talks:

"How can i not knowing you there? Wow, I missed such an opportunity!"

"Hmmm~ my mom cupcakes are the best!"

“You’re really skilled Levi-san, how can you make that small pot of plants look so amazing, i remembered it was withering lately."

“Wait that family moves out the cities a long time ago..." He looks at the picture of the window, notice the family on the other side of the road that caught in the picture. "How were they still there?"

Then a few last picture was in a separate folder name: "The brat", as soon as Levi clicked open the picture, Eren face burns up and at the same time very surprise...It was him, almost 10 years ago or something. He was still a student in middle school, he uniform tells it. He was serving tea to the photographer... "No way" he whispered under his breath... Even more picture of him cleaning the table, serving the other table, talking to his mom, and more, but they are all him, smiling. "How do you know it was me?" Eren looks at Levi with wide eyes.

"Your eyes, your smile and your last name, Jaeger; I remember your mother's name and the cafe's name." Levi speaks softly. "You never really change though" Levi slides through a few more pictures and says: "You're just the same brat from before, I'm a bit surprise you didn't react strongly with the word 'brat' like before" Truth to be told, Eren was quite mad at the word, but because of professionalism, he didn't.

Then Eren remembered, the certain scowling young adult always comes to the shop at 5PM for black tea and some sweet. Eren always helps his mother from 4h30 after his school is over. The scowling guy, that what he names him, always came with an old camera, the one still using exposure films, takes picture for pleasure and always sits at the table near the windows, he didn't say anything much, just orders, thank you and then silent with his camera and the cup of tea. He became a regular and the tea was always ready for him, even the test season, he still makes it with his works in hands and study at the shop. Eren likes to bug the guy, he call him the 'scowling guys', the guy didn't retort so he just went on with the name and not bother asking for the name. They became quite close, sometime, he even study with the scowling guy, asking him question.

But one day, the scowling man gradually came less and less, and then no more. Eren miss the guy, he doesn't know what the man name really is, where he lives, he aware of how little he knows of the man, but he felt close the man, so close... but now it's empty, it was a confusing time for the young teen... he struggle quite a bit and never manage to find anyone who can fill that hole in his heart.

"The Earth is quite round, huh?" Levi's voice pulls him back to reality. "Can't believe i meet you again" Levi admits. Eren already his eyes brimming with tears "You ... you're the scowling man...." Eren looks at the man with teary eyes.

Suddenly, Eren burst into tears and throw his arms around Levi shoulders: "Why did you leave!? Why did you leave without a word...why...? I... I missed you..."

Levi with the laptop still in his laps, it was awkward of him to turn so he have to put the laptop on the table and then hug Eren back, softly running his hands through the young man hair, soft brunette locks of hair that he too missed so much. "I tried to find you but the whole band popular rising so quick it's out of control, I couldn't go out for a while, and then you already moved when I came back, I almost give up on finding you."

They sit there for a few minutes, Levi let Eren cries into his shoulders, letting them both relax. However the phone, Eren's phone rang, he has to pick it up. It was Erwin.

"Eren, are you alright, it's already almost 8PM, I thought you come back to the office before you goes home?!" Erwin asks him with worrying voice. He motioned Levi to be quiet, and answered "Sorry Erwin, I already home, I forgot, I will turn the interview in tomorrow, okay?" "Yeah, alright, goodnight, and thank you for your hard work, Eren" "No problems, thank you for giving the opportunity though..." Eren looks at Levi as he says so...

Hang up the phone, Eren reluctantly says: "It's late, I should get back to my home, and my mom will get worried if I don't go home soon." he wipes the lingering tears of his face and start to gather his stuff. Levi quickly grasps the phone from Eren's hand and type in numbers and hit call. The cellphone ring tones from somewhere in the room started just as suddenly as its end. "My numbers... text me when you get home..." Eren's face light up with joy, giving Levi a big smile, and nods happily.

After everything is gathered in his bag and the memory cards retrieved, Eren an Levi stands at the doors, hugging and whisper goodbyes to each other. Before Eren goes out the room, he sneaks a small peck on Levi's cheek and then runs off to the elevator conveniently open when someone with the brown hair ties up in pony tail, face cover with a face mask walks out, Eren storms in and hit the close button. The person from the elevator weird out by his action and also see Levi peeking out of his room, hand covering his cheek, rubbing it softly.

"Who was that, Levi~? " with the sing-song voice, the person ask him

"Fuck off Hange, it's not the time yet" The singer flick the bass player off and close his door.

"Ohhhh COME the FUCK on!!!" Hange screams and knock furiously on the door "I gotta know what you did to that cute kid! His face was all red!! LEVIIII!!!!!" Levi smile at the description, but also annoyed by his friend, he knows Hange won't go until either going in or lose the voice. He accepts defeat because he doesn't want his band members to lose voices and the recording time is coming as well.

\--- At EREN's home ---

"Hi mom, how was your day?" Eren smiles happily at his mother. "You wouldn't believe who i meet again today?" He tells his mother. All he could remember right now is the two pictures of Levi that he didn't delete like he said he would, the one of Levi on the balcony... and the one with the steel-blue-ish eye... that doesn't seem to be cold anymore...

**Author's Note:**

> I done some research that i think i would never do... tea etiquette ? Oh my~  
> For every like and comment, It mean very much to me <3 thank you in advance ^_^  
> Anyway, I sucks, and you know it. Hi-five?! no? okay...  
> p/s: I forgot to add my Tumblr, swing by sometimes guys, I'm so lonely XD  
> Hinechan.tumblr.com


End file.
